


One moment

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Are they really a thing if they are not don’t come after me, Cheesy, Does Rey have a last name you guys, I know Star Wars is a thing, IDK that Kylo Ren’s name is Ben Solo b4 this, My First Work in This Fandom, Shows how much I know doesn’t it fellas/ladies, Tell if she does in the comments below, That is all, like really, poem, probably gonna the only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: This is a based on a scene from the Rise of Skywalker actuallyI don’t know that much about Star Wars really. One of my friendswho is a Star Wars fan had to tell me what to tweak.I just put on the general Star Wars for the fandom tag bc I freaking don’t know what tag to put and I didn’t wanna put the wrong one. Star Wars fans I’m sorry I just did this for funthis is the only scene I can really remember from the whole newseries this isn’t my line of work
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	One moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a based on a scene from the Rise of Skywalker actually   
> I don’t know that much about Star Wars really. One of my friends   
> who is a Star Wars fan had to tell me what to tweak.   
> I just put on the general Star Wars for the fandom tag bc I freaking don’t know what tag to put and I didn’t wanna put the wrong one. Star Wars fans I’m sorry I just did this for fun   
> this is the only scene I can really remember from the whole new   
> series this isn’t my line of work

She’d   
kissed   
him.   
That   
one moment   
when he’d   
smiled.   
Rare.   
Beautiful.   
No more.   
He died  
in her   
arms.   
They could’ve   
been.   
Now?   
There would   
be   
nothing.   
Rey’s heart   
ached  
as she   
watched   
him   
fade away...  
That   
moment...   
That glorious   
moment,   
was too   
fast.   
Gone now.   
No more.   
There   
would be   
a new path   
for her.   
Without him   
in it.


End file.
